hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2017
11:06 anyone wanna guess total damage from Matthew (not the $15b preliminary estimate rn) 11:07 25 billion maybe 11:07 25 billion? 11:07 Geez its not like it hit new York 11:08 well sort of 11:08 that would be fourth or fifth costliest on record 11:08 :/ 11:08 :/ 11:08 we'll know once it's TCR comes out 11:08 US suffered at least $5–7 billion 11:08 Cuba around $2 billion 11:09 and Haiti about $3 billion 11:09 it did pass close to Florida, which is one of the most populous states in the country 11:09 yeah 11:09 the preliminary value rn for Matthew is $15 billion 11:09 Hit Haiti, a poor country, where damage is likely greater than size or population indicates 11:10 Which I actually found in a yearly damage report 11:10 Hit Cuba near Guantanamo, one of Cuba's largest cities 11:10 yeah 11:10 a track like that can easily rack up to at least $20-30 billion in damages 11:11 yep 11:11 I agree 11:11 (brb) 11:17 aeiou 11:17 uoie 11:17 a 11:17 :3 11:17 Hi Azure 11:19 "hey Orlando i was one the final 2 nations onAge of Civialliszations loosing to Iraq" 11:19 11:19 k den Doug 11:22 Hey SM i submitted my names for Hurricane Idol 11:23 Shouldn't it technically be "Cyclone Idol?" Since we use names from around the world :p 11:23 Technically, yes, but this isn't Hypothetical Cyclones Wiki. :P 11:24 :p 11:24 Grrr Garfield took my name (angry2) 11:24 lol 11:24 yep 11:24 (Triggered) 11:25 Hmmm 11:27 Put in my new name @SM 11:27 okay 11:30 Odile chose some odd names :p 11:31 Yep. :P 11:33 I'm on vacation now YAYA 11:33 :p 11:33 hey azure 11:36 I found an analog to the Falicia of 2016 11:36 :P 11:36 Becky 1958 11:37 (BK) 11:37 wb Blobby 11:37 thanks 11:37 @Mario analog for Karl? :p 11:37 Becky 11:38 http://genovaboys.wikia.com/wiki/Tropical_J 11:38 11:38 11:38 11:38 11:38 That's probably the worst page I have ever saw. Kill me plox. :3 11:38 Karl 11:38 similar 11:38 intensity wise too 11:39 yep 11:39 Becky was 70/982 11:39 Karl was 70/988 11:39 "Tyler rounse j is anmerican werstiler better know bye his ring name Tropical J" 11:39 11:39 11:39 11:39 k den i`m triggered help me plox 11:39 lol 11:39 hey Brick 11:39 !savelogs 11:39 Attempting to save chat logs... 11:39 Hi 11:39 Saved chat logs. 11:41 "In 200 6 j begin his wrestileing caree outside the indies as part of extrem hadcor wrestileing he made his debute at siren craze attacking formor rival emo in 2016 tropical j announced his retirement in 2016 after acomplishing his dream of beating emo in a hawiian death match he contuines to wrestle." 11:41 11:41 11:41 11:41 bob, where's my dora costume and my sour milk, i`m triggered again 11:42 k den SM 11:42 bob pls 11:42 I should try putting Celia 2016 in the NE GOM 11:42 It has the right shape 11:42 I know how to do some lovely simulated images. :3 11:42 Make one then. : 11:42 :3 11:42 :3 11:42 okay :p 11:43 :p 11:44 uploading :3 11:44 Here. It was just a test. :P 11:44 11:44 cringe. 11:44 jk 11:45 bob pls 11:45 I still prefer overlay images to merge images 11:45 it's lovely, isn't it? :3 11:45 It's...good. :p 11:45 I give it a grade of B+. 11:45 :P 11:45 yay :3 11:46 11:46 wow SM makes good images 11:47 that image should've been what Matthew could've done 11:47 :3 11:47 Believe it or not, that image was actually Patricia. :P 11:47 :p 11:47 the original image was, at least 11:47 ik 11:48 Bobs look cringe now that I saw SM's 11:48 :3 11:48 I use black and white images because they look better when merging. :3 11:48 Mario pls 11:51 Wb Brick 11:51 and Hey Fobar 11:51 hi 11:51 hi 11:51 hi 11:51 :P 11:51 hey :p 11:51 http://genovaboys.wikia.com/wiki/Tropical_J 11:51 k 11:51 Bob DM on Discord 11:51 :3 11:55 Hello everyone 11:55 hi Fobar 11:56 Hi 11:56 Hey Nkech 11:56 I'm going to put Rick 2009 into the Atlantic 11:57 wow these tracks look good :) 11:57 Hi Bob 11:58 meanwhile, my simulated images are better than Jennay's. :3 . 11:58 I just finished Helene 12:04 12:04 Damn Darren 12:04 :P 12:04 looks a little odd without clouds, but that is a great simulated image 12:04 ^ 12:06 ^ 12:06 ^ 12:06 k 12:06 hey Chap 12:06 I wonder how Darren made that 12:07 he told me how to do it :3 12:08 "You just select paint brush, set the width to like 1000 and the roughness to 0 and draw around the hurricane" 12:08 "Then paste it over a basin map and its done" 12:09 * Nkechinyer now has to keep Doug away from Garfield's server after Layten asked a question 12:10 Hello 12:10 hey MC 12:11 Hello 12:11 Hi bob 12:11 I wonder if NHC will have to make a new symbol for "potential tropical cyclones" 12:11 hey Derp 12:11 Hi boob 12:11 Boobnekaro 12:11 :3 12:11 lol 12:11 Erinnekaro 12:11 Another day done, one day closer to hurricane season. 12:11 NHC has to re-analyze 2016 and include that April storm 12:11 It had fronts I think 12:11 >:( 12:12 Was it unnamed 12:12 what about that December one 12:12 no, NHC didn't note it I think, I never checked lol 12:12 I believe it had fronts as well 12:12 @Bob link? 12:12 Omg my life is ruined 12:12 not the Caribbean one 12:12 i wonder if we get a late season 12:12 the Caribbean one was tropical but didn't have a well defined circulation 12:12 The Canary Islands one, frontals? 12:12 like September Arlene 12:12 @Nkech pulling it up 12:12 @MC I think so 12:12 DERP PLS 12:12 it's a guess 12:13 inb4 December 31 Arlene 12:13 pls 12:13 :3 12:13 what if we get a Halloween C5 12:13 I want Potential Tropical Cyclone One!!! 12:13 :p 12:13 Then the ATL overdoses on Haima and reaches W in 23 hours, 12:13 ����2spook4me ��☠️ 12:14 Bob smoked Haima and now thinks he's a C7 12:14 the December 30 one briefly disconnected from fronts but I doubt it had enough convection 12:14 16:09, June 18, 2016 Sassmaster15 (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Minecraft8369 from (none) to autopatroller (Active, friendly user whose edits are never in bad faith. Congratulations!! :) ) ah yes, my first promo 12:14 Where's mine 12:15 in the garbage bin 12:15 RB to JA 12:15 PLS 12:15 17:09, February 13, 2017 Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:CookieMonster12391 from autopatroller, Chat moderator and rollback to Chat moderator, junioradmin and Discussions Moderator (Majority of admins supported this, congrats!) 12:15 Who promoted me 12:15 Hype 12:15 yay 12:15 :3 12:15 thx hype 12:15 np 12:16 :p 12:16 Hey Darren 12:16 FAKE 12:16 ITS FAKE 12:16 oh 12:16 lol 12:16 stupid me 12:16 Lol 12:16 :p 12:16 :p 12:16 lol 12:16 silly blob 12:16 Fake 12:16 Fake 12:17 * Baron Kobe is waiting on what EXACTLY to do * 12:18 !tell Sassmaster15 wake up sleepy head 12:18 I will tell Sassmaster15 that when they are not "away". @CookieMonster12391 2017 02 18